


Досуг

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Porn, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Петира спросили, какой козырь Варис припрятал в рукаве, на <i>это</i> он бы ни за что не подумал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Досуг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leisure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554214) by [muffinpoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinpoodle/pseuds/muffinpoodle). 



> Беты: Мэй_Чен, Варг Лайано <3

— Лорд Варис. Какой… сюрприз, — поприветствовал Петир Бейлиш, войдя в комнату. В паузе могло поместиться слово «приятный». Варис, Паук, сидел в его кресле, его кабинете, его борделе. И источал аромат свежих лесных ягод и пачули.

— Лорд Бейлиш, — Варис вежливо кивнул. — Я шел по делам и решил вас навестить.

Петир заметил, что руки Вариса были спрятаны рукавах, и окинул комнату взглядом, всё ли на месте.

— Как любезно, — усмехнулся он.

— Работа может отнимать много сил, приятно разделить досуг с другом. — Варис таинственно улыбался, будто намекал на какую-то шутку. Петир в ответ усмехнулся ещё шире, как и всегда.

— У меня появился новый друг с Летних Островов, и он сможет скрасить ваш досуг, — Петир жестом указал в сторону комнат борделя. — Он выполнит любое пожелание.

— Благодарю, весьма любезно с вашей стороны. Я и правда наслышан о ваших новинках, — ответил Варис, не принимая предложения, но и не отказываясь от него, и Петир не впервые задумался, кто из его слуг работает ещё и на Паука.

— Я из тех, кому нравится получать всё новое, — подтвердил Петир и отошёл, наконец, от двери, чтобы положить бумаги на стол. Теперь он стоял, возвышаясь над Варисом, который не удосужился встать, чтобы сравняться с ним ростом.

— Право, вы созданы, чтобы принимать. — Петир только оскалился на глумливый комплимент. Варис выпростал руки из рукавов и показал, что держал там всё это время. Петир приподнял бровь в немом удивлении. — Этот предмет тоже новый. Или же за ним хорошо следили. Я вижу на нём только свои отпечатки пальцев.

Варис говорил упоенно, взвешивая в руке стеклянную игрушку. Она действительно была новой, её привезли с Летних островов вместе с проститутками, которых Петир упомянул ранее, и другими его покупками. Семь с половиной дюймов блестящего стекла, отлитого в идеальной форме эрегированного фаллоса.

— Очевидно, скоро его надо будет почистить заново, — произнёс Петир. Варис посмотрел на него с улыбкой, будто сомневался, что понял правильно. Петир изобразил на лице отвращение: — От ваших пальцев, — уточнил он и, повернувшись, присел на край стола. То, как Варис обращался с фаллосом, завораживало и приковывало взгляд.

— Тонкая работа, не правда ли? — отметил Петир.

— Поистине прекрасная, — тихо согласился Варис. Слышать такую похвалу от него было бы странно, если бы это не было очевидной правдой. Варис повернул фаллос на свету, и выпуклые венки стали намного заметнее. Мастер, работавший над фаллосом, даже озаботился изобразить крайнюю плоть. И хоть в ней не было нужды, вышла она весьма реалистично. Но поражали и заставляли называть работу прекрасной тонкие разноцветные ленточки внутри стекла, похожие на застывшие струйки дыма.

— Видимо, создательница сей красоты любит добавить необычный штрих в свои работы. Даже не представляю, как она добилась подобного эффекта, а ведь я кое-что знаю о выдувании из стекла, — поделился Петир. Внутри потеплело от вида розовых пальцев, скользящих по еле заметным выпуклостям. Петир уже начал забывать, почему с Варисом надо держаться настороже.

Евнух на него посмотрел немного ехидно:

— Могу представить, как вы выдуваете стекло.

К его чести, Петир расширил глаза лишь на мгновение. Варис обхватил дилдо и принялся неспешно его ласкать, будто невзначай. Будто.

— Я работаю здесь в другом качестве, — Петир сглотнул, так как во рту скопилось слишком много слюны. Он облизнулся. Большой палец Вариса погладил головку, прикрытую крайней плотью.

— Мало кто из стеклодувов работает в борделе, — Варис притворился, будто ни на что не намекал.

Петир рассмеялся и ответил немного нетерпеливо:

— Тогда, возможно, и хорошо, что я не стеклодув, раз уж тут работаю.

Варис дразнил его. Он никогда не переходил к делу, к которому, казалось, он ведёт. Но если он хотел, чтобы его подтолкнули, Петир подтолкнёт.

Он взял со стола тонкий кожаный пояс с дополнительными ремнями и металлической петлёй вместе пряжки.

— Знаете, как этим пользоваться? Дилдо вставляется в петлю, а ремни затягиваются по фигуре. Говорят, весьма удобно. Безусловно, такая вещь пригодилась бы человеку в вашем положении. — Варис внимательно слушал его, продолжая ласкать пальцами стекло. — Вы когда-нибудь такой надевали?

— Вы спрашиваете из любопытства, или это приглашение? — поинтересовался Варис.

— Вы во многих пробуждаете любопытство, — слова совсем не походили на ответ.

Глаза Вариса блеснули озорной искоркой. Он наконец отнял от дилдо руку и, прикрыв ей рот, рассмеялся.

— Как любезно с вашей стороны заметить это. Я полагаю, виной тому моя работа.

— И сюда вы тоже пришли по работе? — спросил Петир, вспомнив, что хотел узнать причину визита, потому что Варис как раз перестал гладить дилдо. — Или, как вы выражаетесь, провести досуг?

Петир подёргал кожаные ремни, обвёл пальцем металлическую петлю и игриво посмотрел на Вариса. Почему-то это получилось почти непроизвольно.

— Провести досуг. И в надежде, что вы любезно согласитесь порадовать нас обоих. В конце концов, всегда приятно получать новое.

— Тонко, — рассмеялся Петир, протягивая сбрую. — Не думаю, что для вас это что-то новое.

— Какие обидные слова, — Варис совсем не походил на обиженного. Он встал, отодвинув стул, и медленно протолкнул дилдо в серебряное кольцо. И сделал это так, чтобы игрушка коснулась пальцев Петира и прошлась по его запястью.

— Я давно уже хотел узнать, что таится под вашими робами. — Петир взглянул на Вариса. Воротник сжимал горло, между ног было горячо, и голову кружило предвкушение. Ожидая, Петир взялся за дилдо.

— Надеюсь, вы простите, что до сегодняшнего дня я держал это в секрете, — произнёс Варис и провёл пальцами по воротнику, а потом потянулся развязать пояс. — Боюсь, правда, это было жестоко с моей стороны — заставлять вас томиться так долго. Не удивлюсь, если ваши представления окажутся лучше действительности. — Он выступил из сандалий и позволил одежде с тихим шорохом упасть на пол.

Петир задержал дыхание. Кожа у Вариса была бледно-розовая и гладкая, он весь состоял из плавных линий — отражение женщины. Между ног не было совсем ничего: ни следов члена, ни шрамов, ни, как Петир ожидал увидеть, женской расселины. Только розовеющая кожа и крохотная тёмная дырочка, слишком маленькая даже для мизинца.

— Поможете? — Петир поднял глаза на Вариса и заметил, что тот даже умудрился заставить себя покраснеть из-за наготы, хотя, казалось, было бы что скрывать. Да и в таком ли доме краснеть. 

Петир медленно опустился на колени и поддержал сбрую, чтобы Варис продел в неё ноги. Подтянул её и, когда Варис повернулся, подогнал по размеру и застегнул. Петир посмотрел на него, и Варис мило улыбнулся ему сверху вниз — разноцветный стеклянный член как-то быстро стал его частью.

— Вам подходит. — Губы Петира оказались у сàмого члена. Он даже подумывал взять его в рот, и только какая-то неуместная гордость остановила его. Но картинка в голове получилась весьма возбуждающая. Вместо этого он положил руку Варису на тёплое бедро и провел ему между ног. Посмотрел вверх и увидел, что румянец распространился уже и на шею. — Вы чувствуете что-нибудь, когда я так делаю? — спросил он вслух.

— Да, — выдохнул Варис. — Мне приятно. Ваши пальцы сначала были прохладными, а теперь согревают…

— Вы сможете кончить, если я продолжу? Может, если я добавлю ещё и язык? — Подстёгиваемый своей дерзостью, Петир схватил дилдо и потянулся провести под ним горячим языком, оцарапать бородой. Вспотевшая кожа Вариса пахла чем-то сладким и была пряной на вкус. Петиру ужасно хотелось сжать свой член, но он не поддался искушению. В угнетении этой части себя он достиг совершенства.

В его волосы зарылись мягкие пальцы и потянули отвлечься от вылизывания.

— Умоляю, дорогой Петир, разденьтесь. Это было бы честно.

Петир дерзко ухмыльнулся и поднялся, чтобы исполнить просьбу. Он расстегнул дублет и, сняв, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула. Затем проделал то же с рубашкой и штанами. Туфли он поставил под столом, а бельё положил на стул. 

Он стоял перед Варисом полностью обнажённый и не собирался стесняться своего тела, хотя было довольно сложно сдержаться ¬— Паук цепкими глазами рассматривал каждый дюйм его худощавого тела. Петир не мог похвастаться ни большими мускулами, ни особенно волосатой грудью. И член, даже полностью возбуждённый, вряд ли выглядел внушающе. Но Варис проигрывал по всем показателям, и это никак не отразилось на желании самогó Петира, поэтому он решил, что ему нечего стыдиться.

Варис проследил указательным пальцем его шрам от ключицы к бедру. Стеклянный фаллос задел холодной головкой его член, и Петир резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Неожиданно Варис подался вперёд и поймал его губы в поцелуй, и Петир толкнулся языком ему навстречу. Это был сладкий поцелуй со вкусом пассифлоры. Варис застал его врасплох и прижал к столу, а Петир был слишком захвачен желанием, чтобы воспротивиться.

Руки, обычно такие нежные и осторожные, с неожиданной твердостью взялись за его бёдра, заставляя раздвинуть ноги, чтобы Варис смог толкнуться холодным стеклянным членом между ягодиц, задевая мошонку. Член Петира оказался зажат между их животами, и Петир на пробу качнул бёдрами, и это было так хорошо. Вряд ли Варис мог испытать подобное удовольствие, с его-то пустотой между ног.

Варис тем временем сместился на его шею, влажными поцелуями вытягивая вскрики удовольствия, и Петир не знал, как сдержаться. Варис лизал и засасывал его кожу, как никто раньше, как Петиру всегда хотелось, хотя он и сам об этом не подозревал. Он бы не вынес, если бы Варис прекратил.

Но ему не хватало ощущения языка, ласкающего его собственный, поэтому он решил начать действовать. Петир любил целоваться, ещё с юности, и хоть жизнь подарила ему немного поцелуев, он считал, что у него хорошо получается. Его никогда раньше не целовали так жарко, так крепко. И он старался доставить столько же удовольствия: сознательно выгибался, наклонял голову, кусал Вариса за нижнюю губу. И обнимал за мягкие бока, растирал и щипал твёрдые розовые соски. Варис, едва прикасаясь, вычерчивал любовные послания у него на спине, шее, боках. Петир задрожал от легких касаний и качнул бёдрами, отчаянно, но мягко.

Варис провёл ладонями по его пояснице, сжал ягодицы и, подняв с силой, которой Петир в нём не подозревал, усадил на стол. Петир оперся на руки, со всей ясностью представляя, как выглядит: взъерошенные волосы, ноги раздвинуты. От его члена к бедру Вариса тянулась тонкая прозрачная нить, и Варис разорвал её пальцем и с хитрой улыбкой заставил Петира взять их в рот и облизать. Петир почувствовал на языке свой собственный солёный и совершенно невнятный вкус. Варис потянул было палец на себя, но Петир никогда так легко не сдавался. Он схватил его за руку и всосал палец в рот, лаская языком и прикусывая зубами. Глаза Вариса потемнели, он втянул губы и издал короткий, грудной стон.

Петир выпустил палец, но руку не отдал и смело принялся целовать запястье и ладонь.

— Как мило, — было слышно, что Варису приятно, но Петир не нуждался в поощрении. Спустя мгновение Варис отнял руку и запустил её Петиру в волосы. — Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как вы выдуваете из стекла.

— В постель, — приказал Петир, не желая признаваться, что нервничает. — Ложитесь на ту постель.

— Весьма разумный выбор, — милостиво согласился Варис и неторопливо прошёл к дальней стены. Раньше Петир не замечал, как Варис качает при ходьбе бёдрами. Возможно, виной тому была его одежда, или Петир просто не хотел этого видеть. Варис прилёг на постель, усыпанную подушками, и Петир, улыбнувшись, присоединился к нему.

Он встал на колени между ног Вариса и языком проследил путь до нежного бедра. Он не задерживался и вылизывал со знанием дела, уж в этом он был уверен. А потом втянул нежную плоть на внутренней поверхности бедра и прикусил, чтобы получился засос.

В щеку ему толкнулся скользкий стеклянный фаллос. Петир лизнул кожу под петлёй сбруи и, схватив член Вариса, неторопливо облизал от основания до самого кончика. Он знал, как работать языком, и немало шлюх научил делать из минета шоу. Варис покорно следил за ним, не упуская ни малейшего движения. Петир дрочил фаллос и одновременно облизывал головку, а потом взял её в рот и принялся опускать голову в такт движениям руки. Большим пальцем свободной руки он ласкал кожу Вариса между ног. И старался заглотить член как можно сильнее.

— Не перестарайтесь, милорд. — Предостережение Вариса заставило Петира только удвоить старания. Член упёрся ему в глотку, и Петир подавился слюной, поэтому пришлось сбавить темп. А тут ещё Варис посмел над ним рассмеяться. Петир позволил ему позабавиться, но ему стало немного обидно и продолжать не хотелось. И всё же он провёл пальцем к его анусу, пусть только чтобы увидеть, как Варис задрожит. 

— Милый, добрый Петир, — прошептал Варис и потянул его за руки на себя, — а я ведь предупреждал вас.

Варис почти нежно улыбнулся и, приподнявшись, снова поцеловал его. Петир дулся недолго.

Прошла, должно быть, целая вечность, наполненная поцелуями послушных губ, и прикосновениями нежной руки к его члену и яичкам. Петир чувствовал, как внутри нарастает жаркое, дикое желание.

— Быть может, вы уже позволите вас трахнуть? — Он и так слишком долго об этом мечтал, а теперь у него была возможность воплотить свои мечты. Для убедительности он прижал палец к жаркому входу в тело Вариса.

Но Варис лишь покачал головой, и Петир, не сдержавшись, нахмурился. 

— Позволите ли высказать контрпредложение? — И не дав Петиру ответить, сжал его бока, а стеклянным членом скользнул меж его ягодиц. — Давайте попробуем наоборот.

Горло Петира раньше него самогó поняло, что это хорошая идея, и позволило вырваться одобрительному стону. Для более осмысленного ответа потребовалось время.

— В вашем предложении есть определённые плюсы. — Сердце его билось быстрее, чем Петиру бы хотелось. Он закинул руку назад и на ощупь нашёл фаллос, неспешно погладил его. — Он намного больше пальца, — заметил он, как бы невзначай. Сам он в себя засовывал не больше двух.

— Я умею быть очень нежным, — Варис жеманно улыбнулся.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что нежно обращаться с чужими задними проходами у вас в крови, — саркастично произнёс Петир, и Варис только потупил взгляд. — Я приму ваше предложение, если вы скажете, чего действительно от меня хотите.

— О боги, неужто моих первых двух ответов было недостаточно?

— Прошу простить меня, но мне сложно поверить, что евнух может хотеть секса. Так уж получилось, что цинизм один из моих страшных недостатков.

— Похоже, вы верите, будто среди моих недостатков есть уныние. Не всё ведь решает _это_ , друг мой, — Варис сжал его яички, и Петир рассмеялся, довольно и в то же временя неуверенно.

— Теперь я ваш друг? Дорогой, любимый Петир? — произнёс он рассеянно. Варис делал руками что-то такое, отчего связно мыслить становилось невозможно. 

— Неужели мои надежды, что вы тоже считаете меня другом, тщетны? — Варис надул губы. Провёл рукой по животу и неспешно погладил член Петира.

Петир сжал бёдра Вариса ногами и толкнулся навстречу.

— Вы сами видите, что я о вас думаю, — Петир закрыл глаза.

— Какая высокая оценка, — хихикнул Варис и приставил член ко входу Петира, и Петир понял: он действительно хочет, чтобы его взяли. Варис начал дрочить сильнее. — Тогда нам потребуется какое-нибудь масло.

— Да, да, — выдохнул Петир, безотчетно качая бёдрами. — Пожалуйста, не так сильно!

Варис неожиданно выпустил его член. Переждав мгновение, Петир нетвёрдо встал на ноги, достал с полки первый попавшийся фиал с ароматическим маслом и передал Варису. Тот с пристрастием осмотрел его, открутил крышку и понюхал.

— Какой удивительный аромат! Лаванда и, думаю, лилия… О, как будто стоишь в диком саду.

— Возможно, вам стоит оставить его себе и использовать в качестве духов. — Петиру было не жалко подарить этот фиал, если потом по запаху он сможет вспоминать о том, чем они вот-вот должны были заняться.

— Запах очень похож на другие мои духи.

Петир наклонился и понюхал фиал, и мысленно согласился, что иногда от Вариса пахло чем-то похожим. Значит, действительно повод вспомнить.

— Им тогда и воспользуемся. И неудивительно, что вы порой напоминаете мне шлюху, — произнёс Петир не всерьёз.

— Надеюсь, нечасто!

— По крайней мере, мне не приходится платить, чтобы вы позаботились о моём удовольствии. — Хотя, по правде говоря, Петир в этом всё ещё сомневался. Он лёг на спину, наблюдая, как Варис засовывает палец в фиал и отставляет сосуд в сторону.

— Ваше удовольствие есть моё удовольствие, — прошептал Варис, найдя скользким пальцем вход в тело Петира. Хмыкнув, Петир раздвинул ноги и почувствовал холодную струйку, стекающую по ягодице на кровать.

— Вы не торопитесь, — вяло заметил он, посматривая, как Варис не спешит добавить второй палец. — Так озабочены моим несчастным задом?

— Я всегда нежен с задами, — не задумываясь, ответил Варис, и Петир засмеялся, откинув голову. И задрожал, оказавшись неготовым ко второму пальцу. Петир в шутку скуксился, но Варис лишь сладко улыбнулся.

— Больнее всего меня ранит ложь, — вздохнул Петир. Улыбка Вариса не дрогнула. Он увеличил темп, но не слишком сильно, поэтому Петир расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Всё происходило так медленно, что разум не пытался бунтовать против вторжения. Евнуху стоило отдать должное, ибо не было похоже, что он устал.

— Я впечатлён, — признал Петир наконец. — Учитывая, как вы всё время держите руки, не думал, что они настолько сильны, и вы можете трудиться так долго. О! — всхлипнул он, когда Варис стал трахать его резче и глубже. И когда только он успел засунуть третий палец, хитрец! Петир даже не заметил. Варис задел то самое местечко внутри, и разгоревшееся желание заставило Петира выгнуться. О, эти длинные, ловкие, прекрасные пальцы! Петир схватил Вариса за шею и втянул в грубый поцелуй. Варис раздвинул пальцы, вновь и вновь лаская в нужном месте, и Петир застонал ему в губы.

— Я полагаю, вы готовы принять больше, не так ли? — спросил Варис, немного задыхаясь после поцелуя. Он разрумянился, словно спелая вишенка, и сквозь дымку удовольствия Петир поверил, что Варису действительно хотелось всего этого.

— Больше, — жадно попросил Петир, укладывая голову Вариса себе в шею. Варис тут же прижался к ней поцелуем, прикусил ему горло. И медленно вынул пальцы. А потом сел и снова взял фиал. Он смазал пальцы и стеклянный член, аккуратно распределяя масло по всей длине, отчего фаллос заблестел в тёплом свете комнаты. Позволив себе мгновение насладиться моментом, Петир потянул Вариса на себя.

Варис склонился над ним, уперевшись руками по разные стороны от головы Петира. Ароматы лаванды, лилии, пачули и лесных ягод смешались с запахом пота и мускуса. Кончик дилдо с влажным звуком вошёл в Петира. Варис двигался неспешно, _мучительно_ медленно, и Петир, не ожидавший, что фаллос окажется таким большим, не смел торопить. Сжимая челюсти, он впился пальцами в плечи Вариса. Всё же было в боли и удовольствие, потому что она была приглушённой, приятной. Сладкой и заполняющей. Твёрдое стекло упорно раздвигало стенки его ануса, проникая всё глубже и глубже, пока Петир не почувствовал у ягодиц кожаные ремни сбруи.

Варис пошевелил плечами, намекая, и Петир расслабил пальцы. А потом глубоко вздохнул и почувствовал, как последние отголоски боли покидают тело. Петир посмотрел на Вариса — у того на лице было странное выражение. Будто он увидел что-то, чего не ожидал, и не мог разобраться, что же это было. Должно быть, у Петира на лице читалось что-то похожее, потому что он тоже не мог понять, о чём думает Варис. Петир положил влажные, потные руки Варису на шею и сжал так сильно, как мог. Погладил горло большим пальцем.

— Вы так и будете на меня смотреть влюблёнными глазами или всё-таки начнёте трахать? — последние слова он практически прорычал. Варис едва заметно вздрогнул и принялся медленно двигать бёдрами.

Очень скоро Петиру пришлось отпустить Вариса и, чтобы удержаться на месте, вцепиться в простыню. Варис трахал его с оттягом, не слишком жёстко, не слишком быстро, именно так, как _надо_.

— Боги, — прошипел Петир.

Варис приостановился и положил ногу Петира себе на плечо, принуждая лечь на бок. Так было даже лучше — принимать толчки Вариса стало легче, сменился угол, и Петир понял, что ему достаточно просто лежать и позволить Варису делать всю работу. И в какой-то момент тот так неспешно проехался по простате, что Петиру пришлось укусить себя за кулак, чтобы не закричать. Но Варис отнял его руку от лица, и комнату огласил громкий стон. Петир почувствовал ещё большее возбуждение вперемешку со стыдом. Он широко раскрыл рот, глотая жаркий воздух, и сердито посмотрел на Вариса. И тот схватил его за волосы, не давая оторвать взгляд, а другой рукой погладил член и сжал яички. Петир подался ему в кулак.

Шея немного затекла, но пальцы приятно ласкали затылок. Петир совсем забыл о времени и не мог сказать, сколько прошло минут или часов, и всё же ему показалось, что слишком долго Варис не менял положения. Наконец он вышел из Петира, но совсем не так осторожно, как входил. Петир расслабился, устав держать голову поднятой, а ногу на плече Вариса. Но перерыв был недолгий. Варис погладил его по груди, ущипнул за сосок и сладко прошептал:

— На четвереньки, друг мой.

Негодующе взглянув, Петир всё же подчинился.

На этот раз Варис был сзади и целиком владел ситуацией. Теперь он мог трахать глубже, сильнее, быстрее и жёстче. Петир почти инстинктивно двигался ему навстречу, до сих пор не веря, насколько его захватило желание. Он потянулся подрочить себе и закрыл глаза, но Варис отбросил его руку, и Петир подчинился: чужая рука была приятнее, дарила почти невыносимое удовольствие. Он одновременно и толкался в кулак, и насаживался на фаллос, чувствуя, как сжимаются яички, как голова идёт кругом, как последние связные мысли улетучиваются. Он и сам не заметил, как жарко зашептал:

— Трахни меня, да, сильнее, ещё! Да, о, боги, да!

Варис прижался к его спине и опалил горячим дыханием:

— Кончай, Петир, давай. — И продолжая дрочить, второй рукой сжал его яички. И Петир, хрипя и дрожа, кончил, забрызгивая простыни и руку Вариса. И всё это время Варис продолжал ласкать его и медленно двигаться внутри. Руки у Петира подогнулись, и он свалился на постель. Ему было жарко, и в то же время пот холодил кожу, тело подрагивало после оргазма. Все слова потерялись. Он никогда не кончал так сильно.

Фаллос всё ещё был внутри. Варис размазал семя по спине Петира, и было в этом что-то чувственное. Петир не двигался, пока член внутри не начал причинять неудобств. Тогда он отодвинулся и лёг на спину. Варис, всё ещё в сбруе, элегантно присел меж его колен. Стеклянный член стоял торчком и блестел от масла.

Петир лениво оскалился: 

— Мало кто будет выглядеть столь пристойно, сидя в сбруе со стеклянным членом.

— О, думаете, стоит снять? Я не знал, не покажется ли это невежливым, — признался Варис.

— Действительно. Откуда евнуху знать о постельных делах? — сухо произнёс Петир. Улыбка Вариса была невинней, чем у младенца. — Я сам только что видел тому подтверждение. — Он коленями легонько сжал Вариса. — Итак, теперь, когда я всё про вас знаю, быть может, вы скажете о причине своего визита?

Варис улыбнулся, но уже с хитрецой. Петир даже немного поразился озорному огоньку в его глазах.

— Сказать по правде, — Варис наклонился и зашептал Петиру в ухо: — мне просто хотелось увидеть вас на четвереньках.

Правда то была или нет, но Петир посмотрел на Вариса с новой долей уважения. 

И если запах лаванды и лилий иной раз пробуждал в нём неуместные при людях желания… Что ж, стол Малого Совета отлично помогал скрыть это желание почти от всех лишних глаз.


End file.
